Wake My Soul
by edens chaos
Summary: Hermione is depressed since her famliy and friends left her. can anyone help her? DMHG pg only cuz of pyroism and suicidal thoughts


eden: well. Ive put this up at LEAST 5 times. But it doesn't seem to want to stay up. Ill try again. Sorry for the people who have reviewed and they don't show up.

Child Of The Dark Wolves: wahahahaha!!! my first completed ficcie!!! YAY!! ;does a

little dance;

Dark-Winged-Wolf: uh, oh. She's sugar high...

COTDW: - - am not...

DWW: are too

COTDW: - - death glare am not, my baka of a yami!!

DWW: are too, my baka yerro of a hikari!!

COTDW: agh... do I look sugar high?!?!

DWW: um... Yes?

COTDW: - -;;;;;

DWW: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

COTDW: what about disclaimer?

DWW: ah yes... Child Of The Dark Wolves does not own evanescence or Harry Potter.

Amy Lee, and J.K. Rowling do. Happy Heather?

COTDW: don't... call... me... by... that... name... ;attacks DWW;

DWW: ;running away; weelll... pant, pant here... is... the story... baiz!! ;runs off;

* * *

How can you see into my eyes, 

like open doors?

Leading you down into my soul,

where I become so numb.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the far corner of the Gryffindor table, eating alone. Ever since her friends had left her, her life had been Hell. Her mother had died at the beginning of the summer, leaving her and her father devastated. Her father took to drinking and came home every night, completely drunk, then beat her. She had started to shy away from people, afraid that she would be caused more pain, and was now a complete loner. 

As she sat eating, she felt a prickling sensation on her right shoulder. She thought it was probably the parting gift her father had given her the night before she left to Hogwarts, so she ignored it. But as the feeling got more intense, she looked over her shoulder. Her lifeless brown eyes looked straight into a pair of ice-cold, blue-gray eyes.

_

* * *

_

Without a soul,

my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.

Until you find it there and lead

it

back...

home.

* * *

In the Head's common room after dinner, Hermione sat on the red couch staring into the fire place. 

'So pretty... wonder what it feels like to touch. maybe I should touch it.'

Draco walked in and stood next to the mantle and looked at her. Her eyes were completely blank and empty, as well as misted over in what looked like thought.

"Granger," he said snapping her out of her gaze.

"huh... what?" she responded, shifting her gaze to him.

"What's wrong with you?" he stated.

Hermione just stared at him with her unmoving eyes.

* * *

_wake me up_ Wake me up inside 

_can't wake up_

Wake me up inside 

_save me_

Call my name and save me from the dark 

_wake me up_

Bid my blood to run 

_wake me up_

Before I come undone 

_save me_

Save me from this nothing I've become

* * *

Hermione sat on a stone that jutted out of the astronomy tower. She looked out over the grounds and sighed. 

"I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!!" she screamed to the silent grounds, "So then why do I continue to live?" she asked no one while bowing her head.

"For my friends? Ha. They left me for some whores and a game. For my family? No, my mother is dead, and my father beats me into unconsciousness when ever he gets the chance. Maybe the teachers? Ya, right. They just want me to get good grades. I'm their perfect little angel with no wrongs. Head girl duties? Psh, whats the use if you have to live with an overly cocky bastard ferret who continues to call me a mudblood and who doesn't give a shit about anyone, but himself.," she said answering her own questions.

"Maybe I should just leave," she said, unnaturally cheerful, and stood up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Granger," said a drawling voice from behind her.

She spun on her heel and turned around still standing on the .

"Why the hell are you here, Malfoy," she said, her voice dripping with malice.

"I'm here to stop you from killing yourself. Stupefy," he stated.

Hermione collapsed unconscious as Draco walked over and picked her up, carrying her back to the common room and putting her in her bed.

_

* * *

_

Now that I know what I'm without,

You can't just leave me.

Breath into me,

And make me real.

Breath...

Me...

To...

Life...

* * *

Hermione missed classes on Friday because the spell kept her unconscious till afternoon which gave her a splitting headache. When Draco came back after dinner, she was lying on the couch, staring into space, her eyes unblinking. Draco sighed. 

/What the hell is wrong with her? She looks like she's dead or kissed by a Dementor./ he though staring at her.

That's what she was meaning last night. said a little voice in his head.

/But how can she feel that way? She's got Potty and the Weasel./ he thought responding to the little voice.

Are you that dense? Did you not hear what she said last night? She has no friends or family that care about her. Her mother is dead, and her father beats her. That would be hard for anyone to put up with especially with your snide comments on the side. said the voice with an exasperated sigh.

/Well, ya, but I don't have any friends, my mother is beyond death, and my father has beaten me all his life!/

Yes, but you have never held love for your family and have never wanted friends. You also don't have super high expectations from teachers, and everyone is to scared to call you names.

Draco sighed again.

"Granger," he growled.

This did nothing to snap her out of her daze.

"Granger," he said a little louder.

No affect.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled.

"AHH!... What?" she yelled, falling off the couch.

"What the hell is your problem!? You look like your dead!" he stated.

Silence from Hermione greeted him as she stared at the floor.

"Well?" he repeated.

"Maybe I am." She whispered.

* * *

_wake me up_ Wake me up inside 

_can't wake up_

Wake me up inside

_save me_

Call my name and save me from the dark 

_wake me up_

Bid my blood to run 

_can't wake up_

Before I come undone 

_save me_

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring...

Me...

To...

Life...

_I've been livin' a lie. There's nothing inside._

Bring...

Me...

To...

Life...

* * *

The next day in class, Professor McGonagall asked Hermione to stay after class. Draco stood out side the door to listen. 

"Hermione," said the professor, "I've been informed that you have been slipping in some of your classes. You might want to start trying a little harder if we want you to compete in the school competitions."

"Yes professor," she whispered quietly.

That night Draco went straight to the astronomy tower. Jut as he guessed, Hermione was once again sitting on the edge of the tower, looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts. But this time she had a set of pipes and on her shoulder was a pure white owl. Moonbeams were dancing on her hair and the music she was playing added to the beauty of the scene. Draco stood there, awed.

When Hermione stopped playing her song, she tilted her head back and looked at the stars. For a couple of minutes, she just gazed.

"I wish I were a star," she said, "Then I would be able to look down and watch people go on with their happy lives, and try to console that one-odd broken spirit..."

She sighed.

"Who am I kidding? My whole life is a lie. I'm a muggle with magic powers. I shouldn't even be here," she said to herself.

She looked back at the grounds.

"I wonder why I'm even here? I have no friends, no family, and no future. Am I supposed to see a sign of some sorts? Will someone come and tell me what to do?!" she cried.

* * *

Frozen inside,  
  
without your touch;

without your love,

darling,

only you are the life among the dead...

* * *

Crystal tears slowly started pouring down her face. She quickly rubbed away at them, trying to dry them away.

"NO! I can't cry now. Not now," she sobbed.

She continued wiping furiously away at her face and tears. Draco slowly walked up behind her.

Pondering, he thought of comforting the girl, but a hesitation kept him.

/father would kill me!/ he thought, trying to see if there was a way out of it.

Yes, he would. But he can't. He's in Azkaban. said the returning little voice.

Draco sighed. He took a few steps forward and stopped right behind Hermione. Slowly he turned her around. Hermione, too caught up on her pain, didn't notice, but her owl took flight. He enclosed her in his arms in a tight hug. Hermione stiffened, mid-sob.

"W-who a-are you?" she asked in a wavering whisper.

"Your sign," he whispered back. "You asked for one didn't you?"

She had a sharp intake of breath, and he tightened the hug.

"Cry," he said. "Cry until you sleep. Release your pain."

She did just that. She sobbed into his shirt and cried until she couldn't cry any more tears. As the last ones fell, she slowly drifted into a drowsy, half-conscious state in the comforting arm's of her savior.

* * *

On the inside,

I can't believe I couldn't see,

Kept in the Dark,

But you were there in front of me

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eye's to everything._

without a thought,

without a voice,

without a soul

_Don't let me die here_

There must be something more...

Bring...

Me...

To...

Life...

* * *

As the girl relaxed in his arms, he picked her up and carried her off of the astronomy tower. When he reached the portrait to the common room, he stated the password and entered the room.

"How did you know the password?" asked Hermione, drowsily.

"Guess." He stated.

"Draco? Oh my god... W-why are you h-helping me?" she started, snapping out of her stupor.

"Because," he said, sitting down on the couch, with Hermione still in his arms, "I know what sort of pain you're going through. No one was there to help me, and I didn't want you turning into me, so I helped you. and other reasons."

He grabbed a large fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, while laying them both down.

"Sleep now. You've cried your last tears and no one will hurt you anymore. Sleep now." Draco whispered, still holding her in his arms.

As he continued whispering calming words into her ear, Hermione slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Wake me up_Wake me up inside 

_Can't wake up_

Wake me up inside 

_Save me_

Call my name and save me from the Dark.

_Wake me up_

Bid my blood to run

_Can't wake up_

Before I come undone 

_Save me_

Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly, feeling something warm encompassing her. She snuggled closer to what ever was giving her warmth.

"Are you awake?" came a soft voice from above her.

She looked up, blushing, and her soft brown eyes met Draco's melted ice one's.

"Yes... and... t-th-thank-you for last night." She said softly.

He smiled.

"We should probably get ready for breakfast. Classes start in 45 minutes," he said, sitting up.

They both stood up and headed to their separate rooms to get ready.

Draco came out and waited by the portrait for Hermione. When she came out, she looked like her old happy-go-lucky self, that was before her depression.

"I'm guessing you're feeling much better?" Draco asked as she stopped in front of him.

She nodded.

"and... Thank-you again for comforting me last night."

With that, she stood on her tiptoes, and placed a small kiss on his cheek, but before she pulled away, Draco turned his head and caught her lips in a light, yet passionate kiss.

_

* * *

_

Bring...

Me...

To...

Life...

_I've been living a lie._

_There's nothing inside._

Bring...

Me...

To...

Life...

* * *

When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. A silent message of love was passed between them, their gazes ever fulfilling. The clock stroked fifteen minutes till classes. Draco took Hermione's small hand in his and walked into the hallway with her. They walked towards the Great Hall, hands still attached, ready to face what obstacles the world would throw in their way.

VvVOwariVvV

eden: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED TYPING IT! YAY!!

DWW: she's... hyper... and it's almost midnight to.

eden: I COULD CARE LESS!! YAYAYS!! I FINISHED! This fic was started in July of 2003, finished being written in December 2003, started being typed in April 2004, and finished being typed on May 5, 2004, 11:15 p.m. (revised in June)...... I'm an obsessive freak... w/e... PLZ R&R!!!

eden: well. I edited this and hopefully this stays up on the site.


End file.
